


Coraline 2: The return of the other mother

by Ellanannette



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/pseuds/Ellanannette
Summary: Coraline is a lot older and a far cry from the child she was in the first book/movie. How can she handle being a single parent and possible return of the bedlam?
Relationships: Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat
Kudos: 2





	Coraline 2: The return of the other mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, hello. This is my first time writing for a horror fandom ha and I don't know how it's going to be going forward. If you have any pointers, please let me know.
> 
> Also, I'll eventually change the rating to M as the story progresses, just a heads up.
> 
> Enjoy 💜

Coraline shuddered as she turned her car into her old town. It had been a couple of years since she was here last. She'd left when she was 16.

She remembered the bedlam as clear as day. The buttons in her eyes, the ghost children she had left imprisoned.

She vividly remembered the monstrosity that had been the other mother's true form.

When she and Wybee had thrown the hand into the well, she thought that was it. It was all over, she would get peace of mind.

It was not till a year later when she started having nightmares about the bedlam coming back to hunt her. She tried telling her parents but they told her off.

She had nearly been locked up in a psychiatric hospital when she was 15 but her dad, bless his soul, had insisted she leave the town instead. Maybe it would give her peace of mind.

"This whole town's too gloomy and this house seems to be the pinnacle of it," he had said. So she was sent to a boarding school in Atlanta.

He was right because she had recovered. The other mother could never reach her there.

She was brought to the present by her son who was fidgeting with his zipper.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It won't budge," he whined.

"I'm sure granny will help you fix it when we get there," she said.

"I wish dad is here, he could've helped me fix it," he muttered.

Cora pursed her lips, "Stephen, you know why your father is not here."

"I know. Don't remind me," he said, staring out the window.

Her thoughts soon took her again.

She had met Stephen's father in sophomore year of University. They did not get along at first because he had the reputation of being a massive playboy.

But surprisingly, he had changed his ways for her. His friends told her he had never acted that way over a girl before and he was being very genuine with her.

He was an Interior design major and she was an education major.

He was very eccentric and she was, well still is a very introverted, closeted person. He just pulled her in and she just fell in, deep.

He was her first and only, so she thought it was going to be forever. They got married after graduation and Stephen came not long after. Around the same time she got news that her father had passed away.

The labor process was a long and gruelling one cause she was very emotional going into it. Stephen's father was there supporting her the whole time.

Everything was fine till when Stephen turned 13 and brought his girlfriend home. She just laughed about it and thought it was cute but her husband was not having any of it. He was pissed and her taking it as a joke had turned into a serious argument.

He started staying out later than he used and going for ridiculously frequent job trips. It got up to the point where she and Stephen only saw him around holidays.

He claimed that he had got a big contract with Disney and was getting assigned to be a set designer for several movies.

And she believed him.

'How stupid was I?' she thought with a self-deprecating smile on her face as she begun to see The Pink palace in the distance.

They would soon be home.

She found out a little too late but in such a disrespectful way that he was having an affair. She was watching TV with a friend of hers from work and he was on screen with a pretty model on his arm.

The interviewer asked him if he was not already married to Coraline and he answered, with no emotion whatsoever, "Coraline and I are divorced."

That was the exact moment she broke down. Her friend looked even more embarrassed for her and tried consoling her but nothing was going to work.

It was a rude awakening and as soon as she could form words, called her lawyer and begun processing the divorce papers.

She wanted out as soon as possible. She was done.

It took her another six months to get full custody of her son. She was not going to let her ex husband and his model girlfriend have him, not as long as she could breathe.

She resigned from the school she had been teaching at in Beverly hills and just decided to move back home. Her mother needed her.

She felt a cold shiver as she drove past the well she had thrown the hand into. She remembered it clear as day.

She wondered if Wybee still lived there. He had been her best friend and the only one who truly understood when she was losing her mind.

He didn't even look at her weird when she begun referring to him as "The Wybee that talks" and he used to laugh at it.

She pulled up in front of The Pink palace and she heard Stephen gasp in the back seat. She chuckled for a moment then got saddened by the fact that he had never been here before.

She wanted to keep him safe and away from the bedlam so she had never sent him here even though she could not come herself for the same reason. She had also never told him about the bedlam.

She felt mentioning the Other Mother would literally be evoking the presence and she wanted to keep him safe.

"Mom, are you getting out or not?" her son startled her out of her thoughts again. She had not seen him get out of the car.

"Cora! Stephen!"

Coraline looked up at her smiling mother. She grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

She embraced her smiling mother. It had been too long, way too long.

Stephen immediately proceeded to start bringing their bags out of the car, not joining in the reunion.

Who could blame him though? He barely knew his own grandma.

He put the bags on the porch while Cora and her mother chatted excitedly to each other.

When he was done, he sat on the porch and the two women smiled at him.

"Thanks Stephen, we got distracted," his grandmother said.

He just shrugged and they took the stuff inside.

Hours later in the dead of the night, Wybee returned from work not even aware that Coraline had returned. He walked over to the old well and inspected it, muttering to himself.

Little did Coraline know, she was not the only one to get PTSD from the experience. Sure, hers started early but for the past ten years Wybee had begun to have sleepless nights.

He had seriously begun to think about the logistics of throwing the other mother into the well with the key to her freedom. Some nights he'd dream about her laughing at their stupidity with the corpse of young Coraline nearby.

His panic had only been fueled further by the sound of metal scrapping against stone anytime he walked by it. There was no one he could tell about it so every night, he'd come and put a fresh layer of cement over it.

Sweating profusely with fear and dread, half expecting the other mother to pop up at any second and demand for her other hand.

He kept hoping and praying that it would be enough to keep her sealed in.

But part of him knew, however, that it was only a matter of time.


End file.
